Chronicles of Ruka
by Experiment 282
Summary: Pokemon X-Cell Series, prequel to Mystery of the Future. We follow the adventures of Ruka the Lucario as a Riolu as he travels around with a womanzing Haunter, a Misdreavus who loves all things cute and pretty and a Duskull with a low IQ.


Chronicles of Ruka

**Episode 1 – Start of Life**

For all I fought for and for all that I had become, was merely the defending of the last garden of the world. A world which had long since turned into a realistic version of hell. The air was thick of dust and ashes. And for our salvation were small remnants of forests. I only remember two surviving. One couldn't be touched, as it was affected by abnormal spacetime. But the other, was sensibly protected by us, the guardians of the last proper forest. All the meek we took and hid them in the bush and brush of the peaceful ecosystem that had been known as Final Forest. We feared the burning flame would come for us, and it did. But each time it's Guardians rose up to the challenge and each time successfully Final Forest and it's inhabitants lived to see another day. I am one of six main Guardians of Final Forest.

_**RUKA – LUCINDA – ORACLE – LUCIA – RUKI - LUNA**_

Hello. My name is Ruka the Lucario. And this is my story

You may remember me as a warrior soldier during the Legion Wars. I was part of the Council of Aura, alongside ascended beings, trying to find ways to end the war peacefully. I've been surrounded by humans and Pokemon whom have influenced my life in ways you can hardly imagine. My memory is shaky, but I can remember the majority of it from birth thus far.

Let's look back to around 5-6 years ago. Within my egg I dreamed. I dreamed of unholy battles that had no meaning to me. I dreamed of reds clashing with greens and blues. I dreamed of meeting new people and Pokemon and things you could never imagine in an entire lifetime. I dreamed of life beyond the egg. I dreamed of life, love and experience. But cold hard reality would get in my way.

The day I was born.

I had hatched from an egg during a spring day in the middle of nowhere. I stood up for the first time. I took a good look at myself, my paws, my feet. I felt the breeze between my legs and my appendages. New sensations. I scanned the area. Lush trees and grass everywhere. I saw the sun in its blessed glory. It's a rather boring birth environment to the untrained eye, but I always smelt the berries around me. The scent was new and enticing. I tilted my head in naïve curiosity as I saw a few dangle from a nearby tree. For primal instinct's sake made sure I wasn't being watched by looking around. Seemed like pure, Pokemon instinct. I'd trekked down to the berry tree and wanted to reach for the deliciously looking green berry, rounded and ripe. I tensed in anger as I couldn't reach that far. Suddenly a gust of air blew right past. It had been sunny a moment ago, before clouds in their windy swiftness came by and turned on the rain. I hid under the tree, hoping to escape it. I held myself, suddenly feeling pain as a Riolu. Cold. Cut through like a knife it did. I decided to wait until the rain had stopped. I watched the leaves on the trees rustle about. I've heard voices while in the egg speak of this as wind. An unforeseeable force of nature. I leaned against the tree and looked up the trunk. I tilted my head as a saw several creatures up on one of the branches. They were doing the same thing I was doing. I'd never met another person before, so I waved hello.

There was no reply. They were red in colour and possessed a number of tails. I cried for them and they giggled in high voices. They nibbled on those berries like greedy-guts and went on with their business. I lowered my arm in disappointment. I grew...angry again. I whacked the trunk with my arm, causing the tree to wobble slightly. The creatures struggled to keep balance, but were thoroughly annoyed, gathering from the massive glares they were giving me. I froze. Their eyes. The image frightened me. I held my head down and put my paws to my ears. Their giggles and laughs etched into my mind. That's all I could hear. The demonicness made the air chill faster around me. I stopped huddling when I heard thuds colliding on the ground. I opened my eyes, which went wide at the sight of four red fox surrounding me. They growled, as a I shivered in fear.

"Look at the scaredy cat!" Said one. Her tone...girly pitched and powerfully dominant. I swallowed my pride and stood up, throwing my arms to my side and giving a piece of their own medicine with my own glare. They took one confused look at me, then each other. Then cracked up laughing. I was feeling a mixture of fear and anger, as well as embarrassment. They started nudging me with their noses, pushing me around. I wanted them to stop, but I didn't know how. Their giggles and laughter...plagued my mind, tormenting it. I was bottling up my rage inside, but didn't know how to release it. The wind blew harder, as they grew thicker. It was wild. I was wet, muddy, bruised by these foxes. The supposed Leader pinned my down with all fours, with her friends helping by holding down my head and all my limbs. "Toasted rat anyone?" She asked with such a evilness that terrified me to the core. I had still bottled myself up. But I felt an unknown energy inside of me. It was burning. I need to release this. I forced myself to headbutt the fox. She was flown backwards, hurtling towards a tree. The other three watched their leader as she got herself up. I used the distraction as my advantage, biting the leg of one of the foxes. They flinched in pain as I whacked them with my now free arm. I eventually freed myself, and found my arms withdrawn by my side, releasing a small light blue sphere from the middle of my paws. I released as I witnessed the leader regaining herself about to pounce on me. I shielded my eyes as the blast collided with it. I heard screams. I opened my eyes to see the others huddled backing off from me. I stood up and and honestly thought I declared victory. First time I felt proud of myself. I had a grin on my face as the foxes slunked backwards, hunching their shoulders. Yeah. You better run away. I stopped smiling as a shadow covered me. It was nasty. I blinked, then turned around. I gulped as I saw an even larger fox, golden yellow with more tails than the red ones. She glared at me as I was paralyzed once more.

"Don't you dare hurt my children!" She howled. Her cold red eyes. For someone with such flame, she was dead right chilling. I shielded myself like a wimp and cried. But she was unforgiving. She released a barrage of blue flames from her mouth. I cried out. This...burning. It was unbearable. The wind made it so much worse as it blew into my wounds.

"Stupid filthy blue rat." She muttered. She whacked me with her tails into a nearby bush and huddled with her children. I could hear her scolding them for even going near me. I laid there, in agony. I managed to turn my head as a black dog appeared in the corner of my eye. He had bone horns and a devilsh tail. He snarled at his mate. I witnessed the pair nudge their noses together. He barked for his Vulpix children to come around. I caught the eye of the Houndoom in my direction. They must have been muttering to one another. He ran up to me. I couldn't do a damn thing to get out of this situation.

"So..you're the blue rat that hurt my child! Good to see my mate took care of you! But her flame doesn't punish well enough!"

I wanted to move real badly, but couldn't. When I was older I realized it was a combination of paralyze and burn. An impossible feat yes, but...it was happening. I read from his facial and body expressions that he was ready to blast something. More flames. The flames that I hated so much for causing me so much pain. I wondered if this was how life was. Full of these things that tested me to live. The horrors of life. It made me wish I could be warm and safe in my comfortable egg. Even though I can't remember much, only words and whispers. And loud noises that I couldn't define.

Perhaps I'll wake up in the egg. It was, maybe, what the outside world spoke of. Dreams. Where dreams could be good and dreams could be bad. I had heard them defined as Nightmares. Nightmares that hurt. That cause fear to emerge. Maybe that was it. It was just a stupid nightmare. How I wanted to wake up so badly. I braced for impact, hoping enough pain would wake me up.

"How about you pick on someone your own size!"

I opened my eyes. I saw something graceful and sparkling. On all fours, a wolf beast, a wondrous cascaded glitter, waved violet mane and a majestically shaped crown with streams of white. The demon dog's head quickly snapped to look at the beast.

"Make me bitch!" He snarled.

The beast wasn't happy. The Demon Dog proceeded to grab me with its jaws. Oh dear Arceus the agony! I cried, as my tears lead a trail. The Golden Fox and her children followed as they ran away.

"Quit whining rat!" Scolding the Golden Fox. "You're ending up as lunch anyway!"

I gulped, but kept crying. I could see the Cascade Beast bolting towards us, then lept into the air. It took a stance as it shot colourful bubbles from its mouth. They collided with the family, with them crying in pain. The Demon Dog dropped me onto the ground. I tried to get up and run away. I barely could. I'd managed to get up and had dragged myself to the side. I stopped when I noticed I was beside a cliffs edge, but barely. I watched as the Cascade Beast roared at the family, who then quickly ran away in fear. The ferociousness of the roar startled me, causing me to scream and fall off the edge. I immediately held myself in for impact...

Until...I batted my eyes. I was outright staring at the nearby waterfall and the river below. I looked around. How was I floating in the air again? I found myself being dragged backwards and nudged. I gulped. It was the Cascade Beast. She'd saved me. How she was enticingly beautiful. She put me on her back. "Hold on." She muttered. I used what was left of my strength to hold onto her mane. She took a run up and jumped over the edge. I held my breath as she managed to get below onto the ground safely. She placed me down beside the river edge. She disappeared for a moment, before I heard the sound of a twig snap. She returned shortly with a familiar green berry.

"This is a Lum Berry." She explained as she dropped it into my paws. "Eat it. It should help with the pain."

I looked it carefully. I sniffed it. It had a strange scent to it. I took a bite out of it and swallowed it. I pondered for a moment, before realizing that the pain had disappeared and I could move once more. I grinned. I soon turned around to thank her. But she had disappeared. I was dumbfounded. This pristine person had saved my life. Yet vanishes in a second. The rain had stopped by then, and the sun shone out. I never found out why she helped me until much much later...

I wandered around for quite a while. I took a drink from the river and washed myself down. From there on I was noticeably lost and nowhere else to go. I wouldn't know much, part from this gut instinct I couldn't figure out. I looked into the sky, noticing the sun was about to set. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten since I had that Lum Berry. The air got thick with fog and I started shivering. I kept walking and walking until the sun finally set and it became extremely dark. I couldn't see in front of me, but...I wasn't bumping into things. I had a knack for avoiding trees and could strangely sense, eventually seeing a tall and thin biege building with gothic like features. There was something odd about that place. I had no place else to go however. I approached two tall doors with old metal handles. I rested my paw on one them. A creaking sound startled me slightly as it slowly opened. I put my head in and looked both ways. I tiptoed inside, trying not to disturb anyone. I freaked out when the door closed on its own. I took a deep breath and proceeded to walk around a little more. It was rather dark still, but I allowed my instincts to guide me through. I could sense some strangeness around me. Then I felt breathing on my shoulder. I spun around, but no one was there. I came across a lit torch and grabbed it. I was frightened out of my wits here. I took a look at the flame and it flashed back to earlier that day. Obviously I then noticed my phobia of fire. I subsequently dropped the torch onto the ground in shock, the area becoming pitch black. I tried heading back the door, even using my instincts. I found them, but they wouldn't open. I began banging, starting to tear up. I damned myself for even entering this place, with misplaced hope I would find some answers to question I didn't even know to ask. I gave up and slide down in sadness, knowing I couldn't escape. I began crying as I held my knees in. It wasn't fair. Where was that beast when I needed her. I thought back to her gentle kindness. Perhaps I could make it my goal to find her and thank her. Then ask her what I could do from there. That was my naïve mental state at the time. I didn't know what to expect other than pain itself. And only the Cascade Beast could cure it.

Suddenly I heard muttering echoing off the walls. I immediately stopped crying and had to find somewhere to hide. I looked around. I found some sort of raised rock formation. I quickly hid behind that. I saw a light on the other side of the room. It was coming down a flight of stairs. I poked my head around to see what was coming. I heard laughing and chatting. Dear Arceus I had hoped it wasn't the foxes...

I saw three shadows, before seeing three creatures heading down the stares. One on the right was a...greyish floating blob with several pinkish reddish waves extending from it, it also had three sparkling jewels on its neck and a large head, with pretty eyes. Next to her was a cat like purple head with floating hands. I found it rather odd that he had no arms. He held a lamp blooming with light. Next to that creature looked like a floating skull with a red eye occasionally going from one eye socket to the next.

"So I heard this banging noise before, I wonder if it's one of those children from Solaceon again!" Said the pretty feminine wile. Her voice was chirpy and bright. The purple one shrugged. "Dreavi, they were here like an hour ago. I heard their parents telling them off for coming here in the first place." He replied. His voice was rather gravelly and Juvenal. "Could be a ghost Harry?" Said the grey skull one. His voice was rather spaced and dopey like. I shirked as the Purple one whacked him.

"You idiot Phant! We are the ghosts!" He said, shaking his head and face-palming. I put my head back down behind the thin rock structure. There was some dust in the air, causing me to cough. Their heads aimed toward my direction as I held my mouth and hid back behind the rock. My heart was beating so hard, they might as well hear it.  
"Did you hear that?" Said Dreavi. Harry nodded. "Yeah I did. Sounded like it came from over here."

Damn, they were coming here. I looked around to find some place else to hide, but. I was cornered. I looked to my right to see more thin rock structures, and fled to the other side. But now I was really cornered, as it had been on the other side of the room, now in the distant corner. I held my head down, praying that they would leave me alone. I had one eye open, witnessing the three finding the structure I had been hiding behind. The purple one, namely Harry, had shone the lamp over it. He scratched his head. "I could have sworn I heard it coming from here." He said with confusion. Dreavi rolled her eyes. "Your brother Gerard could be playing hide and seek with your sister." She suggested. Harry rubbed his chin. "Nah, they're both upstairs. Momma told them off for scaring her while she was making dinner." He explained. Phant clapped his ghostly hands. "Oh uhh it's probably some intruder!" He said. I had this inkling that this Phant character was sorta thick headed. Although he was right. I was the intruder. Once again I damned myself into getting into trouble two times in one day. I wasn't even a day old and already I was displaying traits of mischievousness.

Sometimes I still wonder how I survived it all...

Eventually it grew quiet. I lifted my head up. They had left. I sighed with relief. I tiptoed my way around back to the door. I tried pulling the handles, but with no avail. I sighed.

"Why hello there!"

I freaked out and shielded myself with arms. I ran through that burning scenario again.

"Awww he's so cute!" Dreavi chirped. Seemed to me like a stepford smiler. But didn't have a malicious tone. I peeked through to see Harry who had shone the lamp on me. He floated towards me, but I had backed up against the door. My knees were shaking and I was about to faint from being unable to breath. His weirdly spike shaped head came closer and closer to mine. He gave the lamp to Phant, and rested his drifting hand onto my skull. I freaked out and started shaking. I was beginning to believe these people as well were just as dangerous. I expected pain...but. I got nothing.

"He's a young-en!" Harry announced to his associates. He took his hands off and looked at me with caring eyes. "Hi there little Riolu. We don't see your kind wandering these paths all too often."

I gulped. I was still too frightened to speak. Dreavi flew towards me and squeed.

"Canwekeephim?Canwekeephim?Canwekeephim? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" She asked Harry desperately. Harry scratched his head. "I dunno what my momma would say."

Phant examined me closely as well. "He isn't a ghost after all!"

I shrunk down. I was confused. They weren't hurting me. Dreavi had the intent on keeping me as a pet somewhat. Who knows what Phant wants. But this Harry character was interesting. Sure he and his friends looked scary. But I could sense he had no ill intent. He lent out his hand to me.

"Come on...come with me...we'll ask momma..." He said with a smile. I wasn't to sure what his 'momma' would do with me. I gulped. I was reluctant to take a strangers hand. Although I didn't know many people. And I was lonely. Very lonely. These people didn't appear too bad. I sighed and reached my paw into his hand. He picked me up off the ground and escorted me up the stairs. He had his hand on my shoulder while we walked upwards. I looked around now, seeing some of the torches light up. Never occurred to me back then that those think rock formations were actually graves! And that grass never actually grows inside buildings. I was still learning and bashfully young. I learned a lot of that eventually. Not that it's relevant, it's just somethings you tend to pick up on in life. Namely what appears right and what doesn't.

"So what's your name little guy? Or is it just Riolu?" Asked Harry. Me being a stunned mullet, didn't reply. Dreavi giggled. "I think he's just shy." She commented. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Surely you have a name...we all have our own names until we get captured by humans."

I just blinked. I wasn't given a name of sorts. I didn't have a visible mother, father or siblings to have such a name. Harry pondered for a moment. So did I. Did I need a name? I didn't see anyone other Riolu in this case. I found nothing wrong with it. But he was pretty insistent...

"I like the name Rio. You know, take the lu out. Makes him sound like a girl." Suggested Dreavi. Harry shook his head. "Nah...sounds too much like one of Momma's old mates."

Phant scratched his head. "What about Lulu then?"

The pair of them ignored their friend. I was eventually told that Phant was naturally stupid. But strong at heart. His mother was a trained Pokemon and he was the result of recent breedings. He didn't want the egg so he had left it with the Caretakers. Or so I'm told.

We continued our discussion as we crossed more graves and mysterious rooms with various dark monsters, who just stared at me with wide and suspicious eyes. Crows and bats amongst the like. I gulped. Each floor we went on, it just got colder and colder. Soon enough we finally reached the top. Harry knocked the wall. The room was lit up nicely. It had a dramatic difference according to the other walls I'd seen on the other floors. This had proper floorboards, with flower patterned wallpaper. On the far end was white tiles, with draws and a cooking stove and sink. In the middle was black table with several plates. At the cooking stove was a large pot, as well as a large purple thing that stood before it. I couldn't see their face, but from what I saw she was stirring something in that pot...

"Hey Momma! I brought a friend up!" He chirped. She didn't bother turning around.

"Harry dear I told you before not to bring up total strangers to this house. I'm getting tired of cooking them afterward." She said. She had an accent...something the humans call...italian. It was thick. But still, a shock went down my spine upon hearing those words. "No no no Momma. I found a lil Riolu walking around downstairs." Harry explained, waving his hands about. Momma stopped stirring. "A Riolu you say?" She said with intrigue. Perhaps she was gonna eat me after all.

"Yes Momma. A poor lil' lost Pokemon."

I watched Momma turn around. My eyes went wide at the rather...voluptuous Pokemon. She had the snarl like all Gengar did. She wore lipstick, mascara and a tiny apron. She clasped her hands together and gave the goofiest of grins. She ran towards me with open arms. I could barely breath as she was squeezing me to death. "Oh you poor thing! Come! Stay! I'mma making spaghetti for dinner!"

I almost choked. Harry sighed. "Momma...you're killing him..." He said. She let him go. She apologized. I remembered her as the closest thing to a real mother. She had a sweet scent about her. Perhaps another berry I had yet to discover. I developed an affinity for Lum Berries for there on. Not just tasty but incredibly useful. Had the Cascade Beast not saved me I would have surely been eaten. I was incredibly grateful for the hospital this other family was giving me. Sure they were scary at first, but I learned at my early stages never judge a book by its cover. Momma Gengar had gotten Harry to get a chair from another room, as they're ghosts, they don't need chairs. Harry had brought an old, black wooden chair riddled with cobwebs. Phant helped blow them off for me. He appears to be incredibly nice to me. I suppose from his story he found something of him in me.

I waited patiently as Momma Gengar served out the spaghetti to the family. I didn't understand why she made two extras at the time...until...she sighed.

"Harry where is your brother and sister?" She groaned. Harry shrugged. "Last time I heard, you'd sent them to the bedroom...". Momma Gengar wasn't happy. "Gerard! Geraldine! Your dinner is ready!"

I sat down on the chair looking at my bowl. I'd never seen proper food before, so it was my first meal. I looked at Harry who was next to me. He knew that expression on my face. "It's okay Ruka...just wait..." He said. I wondered why he had called me that. "I've read a Sinnoh Legend about a Lucario called Ruka. He seemed awesome. So one day you'll evolve into a Lucario, and become a legend yourself."

Ruka. It had stuck after this point. I didn't mind it, even if I was named after a hero. I still like it, gives me a sense of identity and measures to push me into such a massive peer. But when I was young it was just a name to call my own. I needed one. So Harry had just plastered it on me out of good faith. Harry, as well as Dreavis and Phant, would be the first set of friends I would ever have. As a youngling, I would cling on as per predictability would show. Suddenly I heard giggling. I looked around as the noises came from all over the place, causing gusts across the room.

I was visibly frightened. Harry just laughed. "It's okay Ruka, it's just the twins."

He then extended his hands out in the air, seemingly grabbing air. But then two black balls of surrounding purple gas made themselves known to me. One had two red bows in her hair and the other a blue cap. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Why would Gastly's need clothing? Let alone ghosts themselves? I shrugged it off. Geraldine floated on top of my bowl and looked at me.

"What is this Momma? Dessert?" She asked ever so sweetly, as a young child herself. She licked me with her long pink tongue. I couldn't move, just like before. Paralyzed again.

"Ewww Cherry!" Puked Gerard. I was told that Cherry was Gerard's nickname for Geraldine since he couldn't pronounce his twins name. Likewise with Gerard, who Geraldine called Gerry. "Momma! Cherry licked the dessert! Now it has germs!"

Momma grabbed the cheeks of the pair and split them up. She sat the end of the long black table, while Gerard sat on her left and Geraldine on her right. "Phant honey get that Paralyz Heal from the cupboard please."

Phant nodded. He floated up to one of the kitchen cupboards and opened it. He grabbed a small light yellow spray and floated back to Harry. "Don't worry, the twins do this all the time..."

He promptly sprayed me. Soon I was back to normal. I know...pathetic. Paralyzed twice in one day. What a life I lead. Everyone went back to the areas. Dreavis sat next to Phant while I sat next to Harry, whom was keeping an eye on Geraldine. Phant kept a close watch on Gerard, but I doubt he'd do much. I gulped. I watched Momma Gengar grab the fork from the side of the bowl.

"Alright! Dig in!"

I observed as the others grabbed their forks. As the twins and Dreavis didn't have proper hands, they were forced to use other methods. As Dreavis used telekinesis for her fork, and the twins summoned gas hands and garbled the food down. I used Harry's technique and twirled the spaghetti on the fork. I shoved it my mouth and instinctively knew how to chew. I know, humans and Pokemon grow differently. It's not like Pokemon, or all of them, actually use cutlery. But Pokemon instincts are there from the get go, whether you know it or not. I wasn't completely foreign to a society, just a little hazy and naïve. I thoroughly enjoyed the spaghetti. I looked at Harry and smiled as I chewed. Then he started laughing at me for some reason. "Aww poor little Ruka has food all over his mouth..." Said Dreavis. She was like an older sister. From what I had learned, she has family over in Johto, but her and her older sister moved her some time ago, but her sister was captured by a trainer. Not the worst of things, as Dreavis often argued with her sister apparently. So Dreavis just became another member of the Ghost family. Momma Gengar handed a serviette over to Harry, who wiped my face.

Soon after that, I was quite full. And tired. I did have a rough day. A rough first day. Gerard and Geraldine were forced to do the dishes with their Momma. Harry, Dreavis and Phant had brought me up on the the roof to look at the stars. The sky was so clear. I could make out familiar shapes and patterns. I could swear I could see the stars shape the Cascade Beast. I pointed that out to Harry.

"Yeah I can see it too. They call it a Suicune. Also known as the North Wind."

Phant tilted his head. "Is there a South Wind?" Dreavis shook her head. "Who knows Phant? Who knows?"

Suicune. The name of the Cascade Beast. Saved my life today. And I am forever grateful. I never thanked her for it. I needed to make a journey of sorts anyway. I couldn't sit on my butt and not do anything with my life. I could feel that gentle northern breeze once more. Every time I ever felt it, made me think of her.

"Okay kiddies! Time for bed!" Yelled Momma Gengar. Yes it's confusing. Ghost's going to sleep. At night. By Momma Gengar ensured they were no stereotypical ghosts. She copied the ways of the living presumably. And loved it. They lead me into attic which had several hammocks hanging all over the place. The twins had theirs on top of one another, and frantically fought for the top bunk. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Phant had his corner and rested there. Dreavis had her own, pink red hammock. Her corner was decorated with shiny things, and a large sign saying "DO NOT TOUCH!" Harry had his hammock towards the window. He manufactured a blue hammock for me. There was a box on the side of the room with tonnes of random cloth. Harry mentioned that they get their supplies from the human cities. He hung his from the right side of the room, and placed mine on left side of the window, so I could see outside. Harry relaxed in his. I was still feeling a little bit uneasy, as I was in a graveyard. "Don't worry, the last few floors are Momma's. She takes authority here. She makes the rules. If you don't like them...well...you can get out of her tower..."

I should have smiled at that, but didn't. I laid down on my hammock and looked longingly outside. I was bit shell shocked for my first day. Harry frowned, but then grinned. "Don't worry Ruka...tomorrows just another day. Don't fear it so. Because it'll be wonderful."

I had to thank Harry as well. I had split my opinion on the world so far as black and white. Fear and Happiness. I'd rather be blessed on happiness. Perhaps progression? When I look back I was looking for something to exist for. A personal journey to find out who I am. I was Ruka the Riolu back then. I turned around to face Harry. He'd fallen fast asleep. I was gonna thank him. But didn't. I didn't want to disturb his sleep. So I whispered instead.

"Thank you."

* * *

AN: Aww isn't that sweet? But if you know Ruka from Mystery of the Future, there's a dramatic difference. Here we watch not just the actual evolution, but the personal evolution of his character.


End file.
